Return to the Labyrinth
by KyssMe007
Summary: Sarah is a college student, yet soon finds herself back in the Castle at the center of the Labyrinth, with a very attractive Jareth, the King of the Goblins. Will she ever get home? Or will she choose to stay with the man who has ignited her passion?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Labyrinth or its Characters.

CHAPTER ONE

She was late.

Really late.

Having fallen to sleep at her desk, Sarah Parker awoke with a short half hour before her first class. A quick shower ended with her still wet hair in a sloppy bun atop her head, and dressed in her only clean pair of sweats. Gray cotton with random holes from the years of wear and tear. Black sandals flopped against her feet as she ran to Professor McGullen's Shakespear 225 course.

Luckily enough, Sarah burst through the door just as McGullen was, reaching with his keys, preparing to lock the door.

"Ms. Parker!" He snapped.

Hurrying to her chair she panted over her shoulder, "I know, I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't. Aside from tardy students, I lack the amusement of being tackled in my own class room." He stated dryly.

Arranging her book, notebook, and pen, Sarah looked up at her professor and smiled shyly.

After locking the door Professor McGullen walked back to his chalk board. "Last week we worked on Shakespear's '_Macbeth_'. This week we are going to focus on the poems that Shakespear composed throughout his life."

Sarah listened closely to the assignment being given, her hand writing every task that was excepted to complete this assignment. After the long hour and forty-five minute class, Sarah returned to her dorm.

Setting her bag and book down on the small gray metal, black futon couch near the door she walked into her bathroom. Pulling out her green hair dryer she ran her brush through her black hair as the heated air. Once her thick locks her dried straight, Sarah reached for her make up bag.

She was never big on makeup. The only things she ever applied to her face were foundation, mascara, and pink lip gloss. She didn't believe that she needed to cake on makeup, like all the other girls. With her fair and clear complexion, soft green eyes, and midnight black hair, she though she was rather pretty.

As for her body, she found no complaint. As a teen she was small in every area that mattered. Now, however, at age twenty-two, she liked the way she looked. Her stomach was flat, her butt nicely rounded, and her breast were a small D cup. Just like normal girls, she had grown in height. Once a short five-foot-three-inches, she was happily standing tall at five-feet-nine-inches.

Going back into her small room, Sarah pulled a folded pair of dark blue jeans from their resting place on the shelf in the closet. Discarding her gray sweat pants she stepped into the jeans, slid them up her long legs and fastened them in the middle of her hips. Her black sandals were traded for a pair of white socks and her brown loafers. It was the way she has been dressing for the past several years. For some strange reason she felt as if she were more courageous this way. Like she could conquer a King.

Grabbing her backpack and books for her next two classes, Sarah went in search of her friend, Jamie. As usual, she and Jamie would meet for coffee and the Starbucks on the far corner of campus. As she approached, Sarah could see Jamie leaning against the light pole, texting on her cell phone. Her red hair worn in a braid to the middle of her back, blue eyes framed by thick square glasses. A light dusting of freckles were spread across her creak colored nose.

"Where have you been?" Jamie asked when she caught sight of Sarah approaching.

"Late start, almost missed McGullen's class. So I ran home and actually got dressed." Sarah explained.

Jamie's eyes ran over Sarah's form. "You dress that way every winter."

"What? It's comfortable, and it keeps me warm." It was a lame excuse and they both knew it.

Shaking her head Jamie turned to enter the coffee shop. "Come on, than. I need hot chocolate."

"I still don't understand you." Sarah teased. "If you wanted hot chocolate than why don't you just make it at home?"

Jamie lived some short blocks from the University. It still amazed Sarah seeing Jamie drive to school instead of walk. Even today, with the winter winds gently blowing the fallen red and brown leaves around the grassy grounds, Jamie preferred to buy a cup of hot chocolate, instead of make it.

"Because I burn the water every time. I don't like the taste of burnt chocolate, and I don't like milk so..." Jamie said, leaving the end open for interpretations.

"You do realize chocolate os made by milk, right?" Sarah asked.

"Not that I know of." Jamie stubbornly said.

"Than how do you explain _MILK_ chocolate?"

Slightly raising her chin, Jamie stated, "I refuse to believe it."

Laughing both girls walked into the Starbucks. After ordering their drinks and small meals, Jamie a blueberry muffin and Sarah a slice of banana nut bread, they sat at their usual table in the front right corner of the shop. They sat in silence as they ate their breakfast snacks.

Sarah was the one to grab their drinks from the counter. When she returned to Jamie she asked, "So how was Lit?" Jamie made a face that started Sarah in her laughter. "What happened?"

"Ugh, the Dragon Lady is on the hunt yet again. She picked some unknown book that must be read, at least halfway, by next class. Trust me, it is a boring book." Jamie said taking another sip from her steaming cup.

"What's the book?" Sarah asked, sipping from her cappuccino.

Jamie pulled a small red book from her shoulder bag, "_'The Labyrinth of the Goblin King'_." She shrugged as she handed it over to Sarah. "Never heard of it, and apparently the author is a mystery as well."

The soft red leather book slid into Sarah's hand, the shiny gold letters of the title caught the light from the light and reflected it against Sarah's face. In the back of her mind Sarah got a distinct feeling that she had read this book before. Long ago. She just couldn't decide where, or what the story had reviled.

Handing Jamie the book back, Sarah asked, "Are all her classes assigned to read it?"

Jamie snorted, "More than likely. I swear that woman needs to get laid. She's probably a goblin herself."

Both girls started laughing at the ridiculous notion. Sarah's next class was Literature with Professor Zelgado. Or as Jamie liked to call her 'The Dragon Lady'.

"Well I have to walk across campus for my class with the Dragon Lady. So I, unfortunately, must be going." Sarah said as she rose and left the shop.

"Grab your torch and pitchforks!" Jamie yelled behind her.

Smiling Sarah spun around and shouted back, "You're thinking of Ogres!" Laughing she spun away and continued to her class.

"Is there a difference?" Jamie shouted after her.

Professor Zelgado was a confusing women, one who thought that she belonged in eighteenth century England, other than the current twenty-first century Boston. In her late fifties, her whitish blonde hair was wrapped in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. Her blue eyes framed by thin gold metaled glasses that sat on the tip of her nose, deciding if it should take the final plunge. Or at lease that is what Sarah had always thought.

Shuffling into her chair in the back of the class, Sarah brought out her tape recorder, a notebook, as well as a blue pen. As the bell rang Sarah pushed the small 'record' button on her recorder and prepared to take as many notes as she could.

"Different schedule today," Zelgado began. "Instead of writing stories, you will now be reading one." She started carting books to the first person of every row, ordering them to take the top book, than pass the remaining books behind them. "It is always best to research other stories, so that we do not create a story that is already out there.

"This story is from the late nineteenth century, I believe. It's author, or publisher are unknown. Think of it as magically finding it's way onto the bookshelves of the local stores. I want you to pay attention to the detail, the language, but very importantly focus on the words. They are what make this story so fascinating." Professor Zelgado opened the book on her desk and began reading.

"_He glanced at her. The beautiful goddess dancing in the center of the ball. Twirling around and around. He was infatuated by her, this girl who had travel to the castle at the center of the labyrinth to claim her only brother. Though she was fierce in her search for her brother, he couldn't help but admire her determination. He loved her courage. Despite his protest, he had to dance with her. Had to claim her for himself."_

Closing the book Professor Zelgado sighed, until a group of girls giggled. Snapping back to reality she scoffed. "The first two-hundred-eighty-three pages before the next class. As well as a five-hundred word summary on the plot."

Later than night, along in her studio apartment, after she showered and changed into a black spaghetti strap, and white sweat pants, Sarah had picked up her copy of '_The Goblin King_'. Sitting on her futon she read out loud.

"'_Say the right words.' The goblins said. 'And we'll take the baby away. And you will be free.' But the girl knew that the Goblin King would keep the baby forever, and ever, and turn it into a goblin_."

Lightning flashed out side her window, thunder rumbled, and the wind blew fiercely. Scaring Sarah from her seat. This all seemed so familiar, like she had read it before. Yet that was impossible, but it all seem like a distant dream. Sarah shook her head and continued.

"_So the girl suffered in silence. Until one day, when she was tired from a day of housework, and she was hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother, and she could no longer stand it.._."

Again, lightning struck, the thunder roared, and the wind shook her small little apartment. Sarah wasn't aware that her surrounding were changing, fading into stone walls with little creatures running around.

"_I can bare it no longer. Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take this child far away from me." She _stopped reading once she became aware of where she was.

Ugly creatures stared at her, as she found herself standing in a circle that was lowered from the original floor. Some creatures were furry, others were completely bald. They all had big circular eyes and wide noses.

"Sarah?"

She stiffened at the sound of someone calling her name, Sarah slowly turned to face a tall man with blond rock star hair. Gray tightest, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket. It was a figure that she had seen many times in her dreams. Dreams that were often nightmares involving her younger brother Toby. She was dreaming again, of that she was certain. Yet she still couldn't stop his name from forming on her lips.

"Jareth."

_A/N:_

_So this is my second attempt at a Fan fiction story... Only thought of this one because I just waked the movie... This story will be pretty short... Between 5-10 chapters. I Hope you enjoy it... More stories to come... Thanks for Reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Labyrinth and its characters do not belong to me

Sarah moaned as she turned over in bed. Her eyes opened to the familiar room of her apartment. She released a sigh of relief. "Thank god it was only just a dream." She picked up the phone laying on her night stand besides the bed. She placed the receiver to her ear and waited. No dial tone. "I guess I can always use a payphone to call Dr. Glicengrer."

She hadn't seen her psychiatrist in seven years after she was forced to take those little green pills that made her forget the story she had told her parents. A story involving Toby, a Labyrinth, and the mystical Goblin King. After her very vivid nightmare, that was very real to her, she was going to need more of her prescription. Rubbing her head she got out of bed and slide behind the curtain of her shower.

After washing, and allowing the heated tap smooth away her tension, Sarah hopped from the little square platform. She brushed her hair back and through it into a messy bun in the back of her head. Stepping to her closet she slipped on a pair of her black sweats, pulling the bottom up to her knees she allowed the access to fall forward to her mid-calf. After tugging her white bra over her damp skin, she applied her deodorant before throwing a think white wife beater shirt on.

Next she slid her feet into her black thinned ankle socks before sticking her feet into her black and white Coach tennis shoes. Stepping up to her dresser, she placed her diamond studs into the top holes of her double pierced ears, than her silver hoops followed in the bottom holes. Last but not least, she placed a black and silver cross necklace around her neck, allowing it to fall to its place between her breasts on the out side of her shirt. Looking at her reflection she nodded before walking to her door to leave. Upon opening the white painted door she stopped.

The hall way, of white walls and teal carpeting, that she was so used too was gone. Instead she starred at tan stone floors and walls. Stone pillars supported the dome like ceiling. Torches were bolted to the wall every fiver feet or so. Lighting the long hallway.

Sarah's breath slightly quickened as she made her way down the long corridor to the stairs. The stairs opened into a giant room of nearly a thousand stairs. Straight stairs, sideways, upside down, diagonal. Every possible direction you could think of, a stair case was facing that way. Sarah slowly felt as if she was losing her mind as she conquered one set of stairs to find herself at the beginning of another. As she continued she couldn't help but replay words in her head.

'_How you turn my world, You precious thing. You starve and near exhaust me. _

_Everything I've done, I've done for you. I move the stars for no one. You've run so long. You've run so far. Your eyes can be so cruel, Just as I can be so cruel, Oh I do believe in you. Yes I do. _

_Live without your sunlight. Love without your heartbeat. I... I... Can't.. live.. within.. you... I can't live within you. I...I can't live within you..._'

Sarah started taking the stairs two at a time and instantly found her self in a long hallway that lead to two giant wooden doors. Looking at the floor to ceiling doors, Sarah braced her hands on the door to the left. Pushing with all of her might, the door swung open, reviling a large dining room with a long table that could possibly fit fifty people. On top the table were bowls filled with fruit.

Sarah's stomach growled as she reached out for a soft, fuzzy peach. She bite urgently into it as its sweet juice ran down from her mouth to the side of her chin. She smiled as she wiped her mouth and chin with the back of her hand. It was then that she heard the soft music coming from down the hall. Sarah followed the music. As it grew louder with every corner she turned. She soon found herself back in the large gathering room she had first arrived in. Only this time it was empty, and exceptionally clean from roof to the circular ditch in the center of the room.

Sarah noticed a large window that elaborated the sparkling night sky. She rested her elbows on the sill as she felt to cool breeze splash against her face. She continued to eat her peach, biting chunks out of it. When she had eaten it down to the pit, she gazed at the seed her held in her hand. Instantly, it disappeared.

"So the famous Sarah has returned. The only one to solve my Labyrinth." Came a voice from behind her.

Sarah turned to see the King of the Goblins sitting sideways in his thrown. His right leg placed lazily over the arm of the curved back chair, while the other was planted firmly on the floor. He was wearing his shiny black boots that reached his knees. Black tights held in place at his hips by a black belt. A white poet's shirt was opened to his gold buckle on his belt. Revealing a hint of his muscular chest. 'He hasn't aged a bit.'

She walked forward until their was nothing separating them except the giant circle in the center of the room. Better safe than sorry, she thought. "Tell me Jareth, has anyone else solved your precious Labyrinth?"

Jareth looked at her coldly. "There hasn't been anyone since you, Sarah." The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine. "How is your dear brother, Toby, these days?"

"You leave my brother alone." Sarah ordered.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... You of all people should know better than to order me about." Jareth stated.

"What do you want from me, Jareth? Why am I here?" Sarah questioned.

Jareth shrugged. "You tell me, little Sarah. You brought yourself here this time."

"ME?" Sarah screeched. "I was doing nothing but reading a book."

"A book that looked so familiar to you, Sarah." Jareth said standing and moving closer to her. With each step he took Sarah took one backwards until she was pressed against the stone wall, with Jareth still advancing on her. "A red book with gold lettering?"

He was practically upon her. So close Sarah could feel his heat radiating from her body. She looked up into his eyes. Mismatched eyes that had haunted her dreams for years. One as blue as the summer sky, the other the softest pale green she had ever seen. "It was real wasn't it?" She whispered. "All that time ago. It was all real?"

Jareth, unable to stop himself, leaned as close to her lips as he could. "Yes, Sarah. It was all real." He whispered in reply, his warm breath fanning over her smooth skin. "You demanding that I take your brother. Me, allowing you to journey through my Labyrinth. Watching as you bewitched my mind. Watching myself become to your strange mortal powers of seduction."

As he spoke he ran his mouth close to her neck, allowing his breath to warm her cooled skin from the nightly air. His hands grabbed her wrist and raised them above her head, then slid his hands down her arms, her side, to her waist. "I... I..." She tried to speak but her thoughts were all jumbled with his closeness.

"You what?" he whispered in her ear.

"I only wanted my brother back." Came her reply.

Jareth stiffened and moved away from her. "And now that he was returned home, why have you returned?" He ordered.

Sarah was stunned at the sudden change in the Goblin King. "I don't know. But as soon as I can. I'm returning home."

She pushed off the wall and walked out of the chamber, leaving the same way she entered. When she once again arrived at the room with all the stairs. She sighed as she attacked the stairs. Once again hearing that song from so long ago.

'_How you turn my world, You precious thing. You starve and near exhaust me. _

_Everything I've done, I've done for you. I move the stars for no one. You've run so long. You've run so far. Your eyes can be so cruel, Just as I can be so cruel, Oh I do believe in you. Yes I do. _

_Live without your sunlight. Love without your heartbeat. I... I... Can't.. live.. within.. you... I can't live within you. I...I can't live within you..._'

_A/N:_

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Labyrinth story or its characters

CHAPTER THREE

Jareth was frustrated. Mentally. Physically. Sexually. The girl who had enchanted him so long ago, had haunted his dreams in the years since, had finally returned. Only now, she wasn't a small fresh teenage. No, she was all grown up. Downstairs in the gathering room, he couldn't help but notice the clothing, that he had made identical to her own, fit her quite snugly, showing off all of her delicious curves. Curves that he felt when he had pressed his body against her own.

Jareth couldn't help but smile. Remembering how she had practically melted like butter in his arms. She was meant to be his, he couldn't have her the first time for she was too young. Yet the connection had been there. He had felt the spark of her hidden passion. Passion that could only be ignited by the Goblin King himself. He was even confident to say that she was still a virgin.

He shuttered just thinking about what it would be like to finally take her into his arms. To hear her whimper and moan, as he drove them both to the height of their bottled passion. He's loins tightened just thinking his erotic thought. He knew that if he did not have her soon her would loose what little control he had with her so near his reach.

But how would he accomplish this? How would he finally make her his? It was obvious that she still held some type of dislike for him. Even after all these years, she still fought against the universe as it pulled them closer.

The last time she was here she had made friends with those pathetic outcast. He would bring those traitors to the castle as a home coming gift. Using them to soften her view towards him. Yes, that is what he would do.

In his hand a crystal ball appeared. Smiling, he through the crystal across the room to the wall. As it burst, a tiny goblin with silver wings formed in his study. "Search the Labyrinth for the gardener, the giant red one, and the dog that thinks he's a knight. Bring them to the castle, and I want them here by the time the lady awakens." He ordered.

The goblin curtsied. "Yes, Your Majesty." She answered in a high pitched voice before vanishing into a poof of glitter.

Jareth smiled reached his eyes. "I will have her this time. I will."

X*X*X*X

Across the castle, Sarah laid in her bed. Struggling to gain the much needed sleep. The recent event with Jareth downstairs was still freshly embedded in her mind. His body had felt unbelievably amazing pressed up against hers. She felt his thick muscles of his arms, stomach, and thighs as they had been glued together. Her skin still tingled from where Jareths' breath had caressed her skin.

Sighing she turned to her other side, hitting her head into her pillow. She was frustrated. Only she didn't recognize this feeling at first. It was only moments ago that she realized it for what it was.

Sexual tension.

She sighed as she turned, yet again, in her bed. "This is ridiculous!" She snapped in her empty apartment look-a-like. She remembered a time when she was in her childhood bedroom in the Labyrinth. That memory only made her madder.

Throwing the covers off her jumped from the bed. Grabbing the nearest object she hurled it across the room. "This is all junk!" She watched as her lamp shattered into a million pieces against the wall. "Jareth!" She yelled.

With a cloud of glitter, Jareth appeared in her room. Looking at the pieces of the Victorian lamp he had replicated, he asked. "What happened?"

"Take it away." She demanded. "Take it all away. No more goblin magic. I want none of it."

Jareth raised a curious brow at her. "Sarah it's to make your stay here more comfortable. That's why I have given you what you already had."

"I'm not a fool, Jareth." She snapped. "I remember the junk house. I want it gone." She demanded again. "If I have to stay here, I want to stay here as it is. _Not_, as you think it should be."

Jareth stared at her. "Fine, but, for a price."

Sarah stiffened, "What price?"

Jareth held back his smile when she gave her hesitant answer. "A kiss. Just one kiss."

Sarah thought about it for a while, 'How hard could one simple kiss be?' She hurried up to him and kissed his cheek. "There."

Jareth frowned, "You call _that_ a kiss?" He shook his head as he advanced on her. Soon, his arms were wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. "This is what I call a kiss."

Jareth leaned forward enclosing her lips within his own. He quickly took advantage of her sudden gasp, and deepened the kiss. His tongue sliding across hers, releasing a faint moan from her lips. He smiled when he felt her hands slide up his arms and entangle themselves behind his head.

As they continued kissing, Jareth quickly went to work on the room. Everything faded, leaving nothing but a giant four-post-canopy bed, big enough for nine people. A door lead into the washing room, another lead to a small closet where he had placed dresses for her. Yes, everything faded. Even her clothes.

Sarah was completely mindless while she kissed Jareth. She felt a sudden chill from the wind brush up her leg, across her derriere, and up her back. Her eyes sprung open to seeing a widely smiling Goblin King. She gasped as she realized that she was being held in his arm wearing nothing but her birthday suit. She screeched as she ran to the bed, giving Jareth a perfect view of her round bottom, and pulled off a silk throw blanket.

Wrapping it around herself she yelled, "You did that on purpose!"

Jareth shrugged, "Well you did say no more magic." He pointed to the closet door. "You'll find some outfits in their." He pointed to the other door. "The wash room. Should you need anything just call." He started walking to the door to leave when Sarah called out to him.

"Wait."

"Yes?" He asked as he turned around.

"The torches." She said waving her hand at the eight torches that lined both sides of her chambers. "How do I douse the torches?"

Jareth smiled. "You blow."

"I blow?" She said sarcastically.

Jareth placed his lips in a 'o' and gently blew, as if he was blowing out a candle. Sarah mimic him, placing her lips in a 'o' she gently blew out air. Suddenly the fires blew out, submerging the room in pitch blackness.

"Ok so how do I turn them back on?" She nervously asked.

Sarah heard a loud snap of his fingers. The torches suddenly caught fire, as Sarah caught her breath. Jareth was standing right in front of her. As she backed away, she fell backward onto the bed. The throw blanket parted slightly revealing her shapely thigh. Jareth breath caught in his throat at the seductive sight. Looking back at Sarah he quickly stepped away and vanished into a cloud of glitter.

Sarah sighed heavily. For some odd reason she couldn't help but wish that Jareth had stayed. Forming her lips, she quickly blew out the torches, sending herself into the black abyss.

_A/N:_

_Thanks for reading. Please review. _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Labyrinth, or its amazing characters.

CHAPTER FOUR

Sarah could feel the warmth of the sun shining down on her face. She turned onto her back to gaze at her dome top ceiling. "Another day in the castle."

"Perhaps we can be of assistance, my lady?"

"Yeah, we can help."

"Sawah, friend."

Sarah shot up in be looking at three long seen, but not forgotten, faces of her friends. "Oh my god she whispered as she climbed from the bed. Her white night gown flowed around her as she ran towards and embraced each one. "Sir Didymus!" She hugged the small dog-like goblin. Next she moved to the giant red furry goblin, "Oh, Ludo." Finally she knelt in front of the first friend she made her in the Labyrinth. A short goblin, with a rather large nose. She hugged him fiercely, "I've missed you, Hoggle."

Hoggle hugged his long ago friend, extremely happy to see her. "I've missed you too, Sarah."

Sarah stood and looked at all of them. "What are you guys doing here? How did you find me?"

"Jaweth." Ludo replied.

Sir Didymus nodded. "Yes, it was his Majesty."

Hoggle snorted, "Stinking fairy goblins."

Sarah shook her head, "Wait are you telling me that, Jareth, brought you here?" They all nodded. "But why-"

"His Majesty said that you needed dome friends. So he sent for us, my lady." Sir Didymus explained.

"Sawah Ludo's friend."

Sarah spent all day in her room talking to her old friends. Hoggle was in charge of all the gardens throughout the Labyrinth. Sir Didymus, had refused to do anything except guard the bridge over the Bog of Eternal Stench with his noble stead Ambrosius. Ludo lived with The Fireys in the Firey Forest, guarding the knocker doors for any possible intruders. It wasn't long before a small goblin knocked on her door.

"His Majesty request your presence at dinner, since you have missed breakfast and lunch." The goblin said.

Sarah nodded. "I have to wash up, but I shall be down shortly." The goblin bowed before closing the doors. Sarah looked at her friends noticing how they were no longer completely solid in front of her, but were transparent. Saddened by the idea of once again being left alone. She smiled sadly. "Thank you for coming."

"Should you need us?" Sir Didymus asked.

"Yeah, should you need us?" Hoggle asked.

Sarah smiled at the familiar scene. "I'll call for you."

"Bye, Sawah."

Once they were completely gone, Sarah stood up and entered the wash room. Several buckets lined the walls with steamy water. Sarah used the first three to wash her hair, allowing the water to run into the hole in the middle of the floor. The fourth bucket she rinsed her body before sponge bathing herself. The last five buckets Sarah poured over her body, cleaning it from the dirt and soap. She went to the window sill where three stack of white towels rested. Picking out two, she wrapped the first one in her hair, and the second around her body.

Walking out of the wash room, she entered the closet. When she was looking for a night gown the night before she inspected all of the outfits within her wardrobe. She refused to touch the white ball gown from here previous journey here. Instead she choose a navy gown with gold embroidering around the square neckline, the edges of the sleeves, and the bottom trim. The sleeves were her favorite, like the top half of the dress, the sleeve fit her like a second skin. Than like at the hips, at the elbows they fanned out falling all the way to the floor. After sliding the dress over her head, she clasped a long gold lank chain around her hips allowing the excess to hang to her side.

She walked to a mirror hanging near the washroom wall. Her outfit reminded her of a medieval gown. Perhaps her hair should look the same. Grabbing her hair on one side of the part, she began twisting her hair closest to her face. She repeated the task on the other side. Once she finished she pulled both twisted strands behind her head and twisted them together. She tied a knot at the end, holding the strands in place. After admiring the way she looked, Sarah made her way to the dining hall.

When she entered the hall, she saw Jareth leaning against a pillar gazing out at the setting sun in the distant horizon. Sarah allowed her eyes to roam over his body, obviously loving what she was seeing. He wore his black boots that went up to his knees with tight dark grey breeches. A black belt held his tucked in white ruffled shirt, in place. His blonde hair was like he always wore it, spiked on top and longer on the bottom.

He must have sensed her for her turned around and smiled at her. "Thank you for coming." Sarah simply nodded. Jareth waved towards the table. "Please have a seat."

'Why is he being so nice to me?'

Jareth held her chair for her to sit, gently pushing it in as she did. He took the seat opposite her, pouring the crimson colored wine. With a wave of his hand the empty plates in front of them suddenly became full. Sliced ham, green beans, diced potatoes, and corn.

They ate in silence until they were finished, Jareth waved his hand again making everything disappear. Sarah took a sip of her wine. She was so nervous that she never realized she was on her fifth glass.

"I'd like to thank you." She said breaking the now awkward silence. When all Jareth did was raise an eyebrow she continued. "For allowing my friends to visit. That was kind of you."

His reply was an unexpected question. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to." She stated.

Jareth arose from his chair and walked around the table. Once she placed her hand into one of his out stretched one. He walked her to the center of the giant room and began spinning her. Suddenly, Sarah heard the faint sound of a long ago song.

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes_

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast in search of new dreams_

_A love that will last within your heart_

_I'll place the moon within your heart_

As the music continued, Jareth twirled her around faster, pulling her tightly against him.

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill has gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo_

_As the world falls down_

His eyes were intoxicating. The mismatched blue and green. It felt as if she was no longer dancing, but floating. Pressed so close to him there was only one thing she really wanted to do.

_Falling_

_(As the world) Falling down_

_Falling in love_

She leaned in closer, wrapping her right hand around the back of his head, she pulled him towards her parted lips.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold_

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings_

_Though we're strangers till now_

_We're choosing the path between the stars_

_I'll leave my love between the stars_

The song stopped the moment their lips met. Jareth quickly deepened the kiss. A kiss he had wanted ever since he laid eyes on the young beauty. He continued kissing her, backing her against the nearest wall, and pressed his body into her. A soft whimper sounded in the back of her throat. Jareth rocked his hips against hers, grinding his painful arousal into her spot of yearning.

"Come to my room." Jareth whispered as he trailed kisses along her jaw line to her ear.

Sarah gently pushed him away from her, "I can't." She whispered placing her hand over her mouth as her eyes began to tear. "I can't." She quickly turned and fled the room.

Jareth watched her leave with her tears, '_What have I done?_'

_A/N:_

_So the next chapter will be the last one for this story... It is also a "LEMON"... and for those of you who don't know what a "LEMON" is... it's a naughty scene. Thank You for Reading... Please Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or its Characters.

WARNING: This chapter includes a high level Lemon... DO NOT READ if you are under the age of 18.

CHAPTER FIVE

Sarah sighed... She had been tossing and turning in her bed all night. From the setting of the full moon outside her window, she guessed it was just after one in the morning. Closing her eyes she allowed her mind to embrace what she had felt earlier, what she still wanted now.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Jareth laid awake in his bed. His lips still tingling from the taste of her. His body tingled from the feel of her smooth body pressed tightly against his. God he wanted her against him so much that it pained him. He looked at his hand remembering the feel of her skin beneath his fingers.

'_Jareth.' _

She was calling him. He watched as his hand began to vanish, and heard her calling to him again.

'_Jareth.'_

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Sarah sighed in pleasure has she felt masculine hand run up the side of her leg, lifting her silk night gown as it did. Soft kisses trailed from below her ear, down her neck, to her shoulder. Another hand squeezed her breast through her night gown. The kisses came back up to her jaw line, her chin, her nose, before settling on her lips. Sarah moaned and pressed herself into the kiss as a warm body moved over hers.

"Sarah." came a husky whisper.

Sarah stiffened at the sound of Jareths' voice. She opened her eyes and looked at a pair of mismatched pair set above her own. "Jareth? What are you doing?"

Jareth moved his right hand over her secret place outside of her underwear with enough pressure to make her back arch and a moan to escape her throat. "What you have called me to do." He trailed kisses down her neck, his teeth gently nibbling on the spot here her shoulder met her neck.

Sarah found herself moving her head in the opposite direction to give him better access. Jareth smiled as his hands began to slid down her shoulders pulling her silken nightgown off exposing her breast. His kisses continues their decent on her body until he kisses the smooth valley between her breast.

Slowly lifting his head, Jareth watched her face as he captured a light pink tip in his mouth and gently began to suckle. Hearing Sarahs' deep throat moan, he began suckling harder, flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud, his teeth raking across her now moisten skin.

Sarahs' eyes were closed in bliss as Jareth honored her breast. A disappointed whimper escaped when the warmth of his mouth left her orb, only to turn into a sigh when he attack the others' twin. Her hand snaked into his hair pulling him closer. She gasped in surprise when his hand caressed between her thighs.

'When had he finished taking my night gown off?'

His fingers rubbed at the junction of her thighs, slowly she widened her legs allowing him access to her most secret of spots. She gasped when he touch her sensitive spot, nearly making her jump of the bed. He applied just the right amount of pressure to her clit as he rubbed back and forth. With his other hand he pressed a finger into her warmth, causing Sarah to arch her back. Her hips began to move against his fingers on their own. Jareth quickly added a second finger, than a third, as he continued pumping into her. He could feel her muscle tightening around his hand.

"Jareth? I... I..." She panted.

"Just let it go, love." He whispered.

At his encouraging, Sarah bursted, feeling like an explosion had erupted in her mind. She felt the slight pain of Jareth as he thrust into her, breaking her maiden head. As her first orgasm began to subside, she felt the beginning of her second as Jareth plummeted into her.

"Jareth." She moaned. "Oh, god."

He gave her a passionate kiss, allowing his tongue to dance around her own. His moaned into her mouth as he felt her begin to tighten around her throbbing arousal. As her second orgasm hit he pounded into her faster, harder, soon he felt himself burst inside of her as he flew to the heavens and beyond.

He collapsed on top of her unable to move. After several long moments he rolled to the side, bringing her along with him. His hands ran up and down her back as they both tried to calm their rushing hearts. Sarah placed a gentle kiss on his chest, moving up to his neck, his chin, than his lips. "That was amazing." She whispered before kissing him again.

Jareth smiled in contempt. "Give me a minute and we'll go for round two." Sarah laughed as her rolled her over onto her back.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

For the next three weeks, the castle saw little to no signs of the King of the Goblins or the girl. One night as Sarah and Jareth laid in bed after a day of passion, both smiling satisfactory at what they had just proclaimed to each other.

Their love.

Sarah was pressed against Jareths' front as she felt him slowly slip into a deep sleep. She smiled, who knew that all it took ware down the Goblin King was a little mattress mambo. As her gaze floated about the room it landed on the table where they had eaten their meals. Normally the table was cleared of any and all objects. Now, however, there was a small wrapped box with a note sitting in the middle of the table.

Grabbing a blanket from the floor, she wrapped herself in its warmth as she walked to the table. Her read the note on top: _To Sarah, Love Jareth_. Smiling she lifted the lid and gasped as she saw a long forgotten ring, one she had given a kind old man for helping her out on her first visit in the Labyrinth. Lifting it up she slid it onto her finger, just as a second note caught her attention. She opened it and read it out loud.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen." Where had she heard these words before? "For my will is as strong as yours. And my kingdom as great." She suddenly remembered where she had heard those words before, without reading the rest of the note she whispered, "You have no power over me."

The wind suddenly blew forcefully through her room. "Jareth!"

Jareth shot up in bed at her scream, she was transparent, barely noticeable. "Sarah!" he yelled as he sprang off the bed towards her, but he was too late. By the time her reached her, she was gone.

Jareth couldn't believe his eyes. "Sarah."

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

It had been two months since she returned to her own world. Since she left Jareth, and the underground behind. No matter how many times she tried, she just couldn't get back. The ring on her finger was her only reminder that it had all been true, that it had all been real.

That, and the positive pregnancy stick in her hand.

She sighed, what was she going to do? She grabbed her bag and walked down to the Starbucks where she was meeting Jamie for lunch. She ordered her drink and a turkey sandwich, than sat and waited for her friend to do them same.

When Jamie sat across from her friend she asked, "Ok lady, what is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

Jamie raised an eyebrow at her. "You look tired."

Sarah chuckled, "That's just a nice way of saying you look like shit."

Jamie shrugged, "Ok, fine. You look like shit. What is going on with you? You stopped coming to class. You were missing for a month. You hardly ever leave your apartment now that you are back. Something is up, and I want to know what it is."

Sarah was reprieved for a short time when they were called for their coffee and sandwiches. They sat down, and Jamie waited. Soon, Sarah folded under the pressure. "I'm pregnant."

"Whoa, what?"

Tears sprang to her eyes as Sarah repeated, "I'm pregnant, and... and... I'm not sure what to do."

"You're not thinking about getting an abortion, are you?" Jamie asked concerned.

"No. I'm keeping it. I just don't know what I'm going to do." Sarah said.

They ate and drank in silence. Jamie was the first to break it, "You know, my brother is looking for an assistant for his law firm in downtown Boston. You're soon to be pre-law, maybe I can talk him into hiring you. I'm bound to work for him after graduation. I can help out if you let me."

Sarahs' heart filled with gratitude as she gazed at her friend. "Thank you."

_A/N:_

_This was the last chapter of this story. But it leads into another. Not sure when the next story will be posted. I have other stories demanding to be written down. But I promise I will get it down soon. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
